


Garbage

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 27. “This place is a mess.”
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Garbage

Kells whistles, “this place is a mess.”  
Y/N glares at him, “no shit, Sherlock. You decided to have a party with no invitations required.”  
He winces at her tone. He had been so sure that he would wake up before she got home and would be able to clean and that obviously didn’t happen.

From what he could see the kitchen that once had cups all over and glass bottles smashed on the floor and countertops were completely clean, the living room still looked like it had hours before. Guilt filled him, as he realized the first thing Y/N did was clean after a twelve hour flight.

He takes the garbage bag from the hand, that isn’t on her hip. “I’ll clean this up, by myself, while you go take a bath and then a nap.”  
She stares at him for a few seconds, a blank look on her face, before a soft smile plays on her lips. “Thank you.”  
“No problem.”


End file.
